Dead girl walking
by Marianne E
Summary: Gracias al maleficio de un akuma, a Ladybug sólo le quedan unas cuantas horas de vida. ¿Cómo las pasará...? Quizá cierto modelo rubio tenga la respuesta. Inspirada en la canción "Dead girl walking" del musical de Heathers. Leve Lemon. Ladrien.


_**Dead bug walking**_

Muerta.

Más que muerta.

12 horas, ese era todo lo que le quedaba. Quizá sólo 8, dependiendo del tiempo que había gastado en columpiarse y correr por los tejados de París. A este ritmo, probablemente ya había recorrido la ciudad de la luz unas tres veces, a lo mucho.

"_Debe haber alguna alternativa" _La voz de Tikki sonó en lo más profundo de su cabeza _"Esto no tiene porque terminar así. ¡No debe terminar así" _

— No hay otra manera, Tikki.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido más rápida. Si tan solo hubiese esperado por Chat Noir. Tal vez... tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente. Pero, ¿qué más daba ahora reparar en las posibilidades? El "hubiera" no existe, y tampoco la salvaría de su inminente final.

.

.

Ladybug siguió saltando entre techo y techo. Huir es fácil cuando tienes la agilidad super desarrollada de tu lado. Ah, si tan solo por ella fuese; usaría sus poderes para dejarlo todo atrás. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser comenzar de nuevo?, salir de la ciudad - tal vez hasta del país- … Olvidarse de todo y de todos, e incluso cambiar su nombre. Eso sonaba bien, el pensamiento incluso era tentador. Y aunque así lo fuese, aquella vaga e inasequible idea se fue tan pronto como llegó.

Un grito se escapó de su boca cuando percibió el ardor en su cuello, mismo que se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Su yoyo mágico, que iba dirigido al tejado de una de las miles de casas parisinas, falló en llegar al objetivo y la dejó caer al vacío.

El dolor de la caída no fue nada en comparación a las lacerantes punzadas de su cuello. Con dificultad, tocó la marca del reloj que ahora se dibujaba justo bajo el lóbulo de su oreja. El tacto sólo consiguió que el malestar se intensificara aún más.

— Rayos… — gruñó entre dientes.

7 horas. Las manecillas no mentían, y entre más tratase de alejarse, más agudo sería el tormento.

— ¿Marinette? — la voz de la kwami se hizo presente cuando su transformación cedió.

Tikki voló hasta el hombro de su dueña, mirándola con suma preocupación.

— Estoy bien, Tikki — dijo la adolescente, quien aprovechó la soledad de aquel callejón en el que había caído para sentarse, recargarse en la fría pared y descansar un poco.

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían por el cuello de Marinette la delataban. Tikki las observó con recelo, pues sabía que el dolor quizá ya se había esfumado, pero el cuerpo de la chica aún resentía las secuelas.

Tenían que pensar en algo, ¡y rápido! Tikki estaba del todo segura, pero podría apostar a que las manecillas dibujadas en su piel no solo avanzaban como advertencia ante la falta de tiempo, también lo hacían como un indicador… Cada hora, la agonía aumentaría, como si se tratase de un medidor que ponía aprueba el umbral de dolor del cuerpo de Marinette.

Con cuidado, la kwami apartó los mechones de sus coletas para revisar la marca de su cuello. De color marrón casi imperceptible, allí se dibujaba un reloj cuya manecilla se había movido para marcar la una de la madrugada. Las horas se iban volando, y ellas se quedaban sin opciones.

—Aún podemos llamar al Maestro Fu — propuso.

— Recuerda las condiciones. Pedir ayuda está _prohibido_ — advirtió Marinette, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, mientras recargaba la nuca en los fríos tabiques de la pared.

— ¡No podemos rendirnos! Debe haber una solución.

Marinette no quería rendirse. De verdad que no. Pero estaba agotada, adolorida y sin esperanzas. ¿Qué más daba ya? Bien podría quedarse justo allí a esperar _por ella._

"_Si tanto me odia. Si de verdad quiere deshacerse de mí. Que venga de una buena vez. " _

— Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, Tikki. _Soy bicho muerto._

* * *

_**5 horas antes. **_

Era tarde y ya estaba por terminar la última cuartilla de su reporte de Literatura.

Cuando por fin acabó de escribir el último párrafo de conclusiones, Marinette soltó un largo bostezo y se estiró en la silla del escritorio. El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche. ¡Bien, aún era temprano! Si se apresuraba, quizá podría dar una rápida vuelta de patrullaje por la ciudad.

Chat Noir y ella usualmente acordaban una hora y un día específicos para salir a vigilar las calles de París. Una noche sí, una noche no; a veces a las 9, otras a las 10, otras a media noche. Sólo evadiendo la rutina, era como ambos superhéroes podían patrullar tranquilos y sin que la prensa o - más especificamente Alya - pudiesen molestarlos.

Aquella era una noche libre. Lo correcto hubiese sido apagar la computadora, ponerse la pijama e irse directo a la cama. ¡Así debió hacerlo! Pero, en su mente había una vocecilla que insistía en salir a la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? — le preguntó Tikki, no muy convencida — No creo que a Chat Noir le guste la idea de que salgas sin avisale.

— Como si al gatito no le gustara escabullirse cuando no me doy cuenta.

Tikki rió con ella antes de desaparecer tras su transformación.

Ver París de noche siempre era una experiencia incomparable. No importaba cuántos patrullajes nocturnos emprendiera a lo largo de los años. La belleza de aquella ciudad jamás paraba de sorprenderla: Desde las refinadas tiendas de los Champs Élysées, a las calles bohemias de Montmartre; de los suburbios cercanos al palacio de Versalles, a las calles aledañas al Louvre. Cada barrio tenía su encanto, y cada noche algo nuevo que ofrecer.

Así era su amada ciudad. Y mientras ella tuviese el poder y la fuerza para defenderla, lo haría hasta el final y sin importar el costo.

.

.

Tan entretenida estaba con aquellos pensamientos, a la par que contemplaba las luces de la Torre Eiffel tintilar, que no vio venir aquel golpe por la espalda.

Ladybug reaccionó y usó su yoyo para regresar al tejado en donde estaba a penas unos cuantos segundos. No había absolutamente nadie allí, pero pudo escuchar las carcajadas en todas direcciones. Conocía esa risa, a estas alturas, la había escuchado ya tantas veces que era inconfundible.

— ¡Lila! — gritó — Sé que estás allí, ¡sal de una vez!

Era casi cómica la insistencia de Hawk Moth por seguir usando a esa chica para cumplir sus objetivos, aún a pesar de los años.

— ¿Cómo estás, insecto? — replicó la voz en la oscuridad.

De la nada, un rayo de luz color celeste se dirigió como proyectil hacia Marinette, quien dio un salto mortal para esquivar aquel extraño disparo. De donde vino ese, llegaron muchos más. Ladybug esquivó cuantos pudo antes de obligarse a usar su yoyo como escudo de protección ante aquel despiadado bombardeo.

— ¡Vamos, Lila! ¡¿En serio eres tan cobarde como para no dar la cara — retó, mientras luchaba por mantenerse segura dentro de su escudo.

El desafío pareció encolerizar a su atacante, pues lo disparos cayeron como torpedos sobre ella. En un intento de escapar - y sin retirar en ningún momento su escudo - Ladybug saltó por los tejados, víctima de una persecución que parecía no tener fin.

"_¿Dónde estás, gatito?"_ Pensó en sus adentros, al darse cuenta que, lejos de poder dejar a Lila atrás, parecía que ahora le daba más oportunidades para acertar.

Si tan sólo los disparos no fueran tan constantes, podría aprovechar aunque fueran unos cuantos segundos para invocar el Lucky Charm y encontrar una forma de vencerla. Pensando en ello, Ladybug hizo un movimiento arriesgado y se dejó caer por patio de una de las muchas casas. Saltó la cerca y se ocultó en uno de los callejones aledaños. ¡Listo! Ya tenía cobertura suficiente, ahora sólo dirá Lucky Charm y…

— Oye, bicho. ¿No te has preguntado por qué el gato aún no ha llegado? — dijo la voz de Lila con un deje de malicia.

Sin planearlo, el cuerpo de Ladybug se movió solo, saliendo de aquella barricada improvisada; — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Chat Noir?! — demandó saber. Su voz sonaba casi colérica, pero su mirada denotaba puro terror. Si algo le pasaba a su compañero. Si Lila de verdad era capaz de tocarlo un pelo…

No pudo terminar el pensamiento cuando por fin uno de los proyectiles de Lila dio en el blanco.

Si alguna vez había sentido más dolor que el que percibió en el momento en que la luz celeste golpeó su cuello, no podría recordarlo. Fue como si aquel poder desconocido inyectara un veneno que, además de quemarle las venas, también se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Marinette luchó por no retorcerse ante semejante tortura, no con las risas de Lila coreando su reciente victoria.

Con gran esfuerzo y la mano cubriendo la zona afectada, Ladybug se incorporó lo mejor que pudo. ¡Esto aún no terminaba! Jamás permitiría que esa embustera lograse su cometido, no mientras aún podía moverse.

— Lucky… ¡Aaaaaagh!

Volvió a desplomarse, y la carcajada de Lila estalló aún más fuerte por todo el lugar.

Fue entonces que por fin salió a la luz. Aquella mentirosa volvía a portar el traje de Volpina. Con la única diferencia en que ahora cargaba consigo un reloj de mano, el cual balanceaba de un lado a otro a modo de diversión.

— Sabía que caerías con lo del gato — se regocijó — Eres tan predecible.

— No te vas a salir con la tuya... — advirtió Ladybug con odio contenido. Odio que se incrementó cuando Lila la tomó del rostro con una mano, burlándose de ella, cara a cara.

— Yo creo que ya lo hice — su petulancia era ilimitada — Verás, mientras tengas esa marca en el cuello, estás a mi merced. No puedes acercarte a mí, y tampoco puedes contar lo que pasó aquí. Si lo haces… — Lila apretó el reloj de mano y Marinette ahogó un grito. La tortura fue aún más aguda; era como si todo su interior estuviese fundido en llamas, quemándole cada arteria por dentro. ¿¡Pero en qué clase de Akuma se había convertido Lila esta vez?!

— ¡Y espera a que escuches la mejor parte! Aún si cumples con todo lo que acabo de decir, esa marca será tu fin, y el reloj que llevas tatuado será el recordatorio de las últimas 12 horas que te quedan — Lila soltó el rostro de Marinette y posteriormente desapareció entre las sobras — _Eres bicho muerto._

_The demon queen of high school has decreed it_

_She says Monday, 8am I will be deleted…_

* * *

_**En el presente**_

— ¿Cómo crees que sea, Tikki? — preguntó Marinette, aún con los ojos cerrados — Quizá me muera de dolor. O, a lo mejor, la marca será como una bomba y terminaré volando en cachitos.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. No cabía duda que para la creatividad no había límites, aún si esta fuese igual de perturbadora y ruin.

La kwami no supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a abrazar el cuello de su ama, dejando un pequeño beso en aquella terrible marca; — No digas eso, Marinette. Tú siempre encuentras una solución. Esto no tiene porque ser una excepción.

Era verdad. A lo largo de los años y con tantos akumas combatidos, la habilidad de encontrar un camino para solucionar sus problemas y vencer a sus enemigos se había fortalecido. Pero, esta situación se diferenciaba de las demás con creces. Por primera vez, en su vida como superheroína, sentía la posibilidad real de morir en el intento. Y muy probablemente lo haría, pues… ¡vamos!, ¿qué apuestas tenía a su favor?

Aún así, ¿no se suponía que para eso fue elegida desde un inicio?, ¿para luchar hasta el final? Y, sin embargo allí estaba; hecha prácticamente un ovillo en sucio callejón oscuro de la ciudad. Esa no era la Ladybug que todos conocían, ESA no iba ser la forma en que se despediría del mundo para siempre. Si iba a morir… sería peleando, como debe ser.

Pero antes, aprovecharía sus últimas horas de vida. Y ya tenía una vaga y perversa idea de cómo lo haría.

— No voy a rendirme — anunció y se puso de pie— Pero si no lo logro, de una vez quiero pedirte disculpas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya lo verás. _Tikki, Spots on!_

_...Here's an option that I like_

_Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!_

Adrien Agreste no solía desvelarse, a menos que el trabajo se lo demandara. Claro, cuando se es modelo, estudiante de preparatoria y superhéroe a la vez, se aprende a valorar el tiempo designado para descansar.

Por supuesto, aquella era una excepción, y no porque él lo quisiese. Simplemente no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, optó por quedarse sentado en el colchón y revisar las redes sociales de su celular. En sus adentros, agradeció que Plagg durmiera como una roca. Una vez que que el pequeño kwami cenaba su buena porción de Camembert, nada lo despertaría hasta que volviese a tener hambre otra vez.

Continuó deslizando las fotos que aparecían en la aplicación de Instagram, sin verlas realmente. En sus adentros, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿Qué era?, ¿quién podría saberlo? Pero agradeció la calma que denotaba la ciudad. Al menos, eso le daba la seguridad de que ningún Akuma estaba cerca de aparecer, y lo más importante, que SU Ladybug estaría ahora tranquilamente dormida y segura… donde quiera que estuviese.

.

.

.

Pero claro, contrario a lo que él pensaba. Ladybug no estaba en cama, dormida. Ella observaba al rubio desde uno de los tejados cercanos frente a su gran ventana. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las nuevas manecillas de su marca volvieran a avanzar. Y cuando eso sucediera, tendría que actuar lo mejor posible, pues no podía darse el lujo de evidenciarse. No si realmente estaba segura de lo que haría a continuación.

"_Debí adivinarlo." _murmuró Tikki en su cabeza.

— ¿Has oído de la última voluntad de los condenados?

"_¡Aún no estás condenada!" _

— Puede que no. Pero, ¿cuáles son mis posibilidades?

"_Marinette, no sé…"_

— Tikki, por favor… — la súplica en su voz fue evidente — Por hoy, déjame ser libre… y valiente.

"_De acuerdo. Me desconectaré un rato" _Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su voz desapareciese completamente.

Muy bien. Era el momento.

Pero… ¿cómo se supondría que lo haría? Llevaba una vida entera dedicada a rehuir de Adrien. Años y años de balbuceos, sonrojos y de actos idiotas en su presencia… Y de repente estaba dispuesta a tomar todo el motín. ¿¡Cómo?!, ¿con qué excusa?

"_¡Basta! Ya llegaste hasta aquí. Ve y hazlo" _pensó para sí misma.

...Y así lo hizo.

_...Before they punch my clock_

_I'm snapping off your window lock_

_Got no time to knock _

_I'm a dead girl walking_

De un salto, llegó hasta la ventana de Adrien. El ruido llamó la atención del rubio quien, anonadado, se quedó mirando la imagen de SU Lady del otro lado del cristal. Ella le sonrió de una manera que él jamás había visto, y el brillo casi malicioso en el color zafiro de sus ojos lo hipnotizó por completo.

Sin dudarlo, dio un salto fuera de la cama y corrió a abrir la ventana. Ella cruzó al cuarto y, lo que pasó después, nadie lo pudo haber previsto.

Ladybug no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Sin aviso, sin pudor y sin remordimientos. Si aquel rubio decidía rechazarla, al menos se iría a la tumba sin ningún arrepentimiento.

...Pero el rechazo nunca llegó.

A cambio, Adrien la tomó de la cintura, aferrándola contra él. En su mente, quizá atrapándola entre sus brazos, aquella extraña ilusión no terminaría por esfurmarse de una momento a otro. Quizá asiéndola contra él de esa manera tan desesperada, jamás despertaría de aquel sueño. Porque… ¿estaba soñando, cierto?

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no era así. Todo era real: él, y la mujer que había amado profundamente durante todos estos años, y a quien continuaba besando sin dar rienda atrás.

— Ladybug... — susurró y los ojos de ella destellaron en la oscuridad.

— Shhh — le silenció, tomando su mejilla — No digas nada. Sólo, regálame uno más, ¿sí?

_Los que quieras. _Pensó cuando volvió a besarla, esta vez, con más brío. Y aunque hubiese mil preguntas formulándose en su cabeza -_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿en verdad viniste por esto? - _optó por ahogar cualquier interrogante o duda en el abismo de su subconsciente.

De hecho, si era completamente sincero, todo rastro de cordura en él quedó reducido en polvo, dando paso así al lóbrego deseo que por tanto tiempo se había empeñado en reprimir.

Besándola y deleitándose del néctar dulce de su boca, Adrien Agreste recordó que, bajo esa armadura de caballerosidad y bondad, también había un hombre que moría por seducir, amar y, sobre todo, poseer.

— Espera… — murmuró él apenas ella abandonó sus labios, para besar su cuello.

La superheroína le ignoró. Hoy no iba a escuchar razones. Hoy iba a apostar por todo y nada podría detenerla. Decidida, tomó las manos del rubio, guiándolas hacia su busto. Adrien reprimió un gruñido y, más temprano que tarde, ya estaba sobre ella, aprisionándola sobre el colchón.

Si ella tuvo algo que decir, él no se lo permitió, pues dio un nuevo clavados sobre sus labios y escudriñó cada simple rincón en aquel terreno que había anhelado por tanto tiempo explorar.

Ladybug exhaló un suspiro cuando Adrien dibujó en su cuello pequeños círculos con la lengua. Metafóricamente, era como si aquel músculo borrara en ella cualquier marca de sentencia. En sus adentros, se preguntaba qué otros prodigios sería capaz de conseguir si viajaba a otros sitios, además de su cuello.

Un gemido se escapó de su boca por el simple hecho de pensarlo.

_Tonight I'm yours_

_I'm your dead girl walking_

_Get on all fours_

_Kiss this dead girl walking_

_Let's go, you know the drill_

_...Bow down to the will_

_Of a dead girl walking_

Aquel frenesí compartido, repentinamente se esfumó, y el mundo se Marinette se redujo a cenizas cuando Adrien detuvo en seco aquel juego de seducción y la dejó libre sobre el colchón. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos?, ¿era tan repugnante, como para no despertar en él la mínima chispa de deseo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ese pensamiento le quemaba mil veces más que las manecillas del tatuaje impregnado en su cuello.

— Yo… lo siento — escuchó la voz de Adrien, quien ahora estaba arrodillado a su lado, con los ojos mirando hacia abajo — No quise… No quiero faltarte al respeto. Tú, mereces mucho más que esto.

Y así era como Adrien dejaba escapar su oportunidad de oro. No porque no la quisiera. No porque no anhelara fundirse con la mujer que durante tanto años le robó innumerables noches de desvelo. Era porque, por más que le doliera admitirlo, algo debía andar mal… muy mal, como para que ella cruzara específicamente su ventana en busca de este consuelo tan bizarro.

— Adrien… — habló por fin ella, incándose justo frente a él — ¿No me deseas? — osó en preguntar, temiendo por la respuesta.

— ¡CLARO QUE TE DESEO! — exclamó, quizá mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía — Siempre lo he hecho. Tú… eres la única a la que siempre desearé. Y no es porque seas famosa… Sé que muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar ahora. — Adrien tomó sus manos, mirándola fijamente — Lo hago porque, genuinamente, eres la _Lady de mis sueños_. Lo supe desde el momento en que me salvaste por primera vez. Desde el momento en que te conocí.

Y era una verdad… a medias. Pero verdad al fin y al cabo. No importaba su faceta, ya fuera como Adrien o Chat Noir; el siempre, SIEMPRE, amaría a su querida y valiente Ladybug.

Vaya que el destino era cruel, pues para la catarina que ya conocía los sentimientos de su eterno enamorado, ahora el tiempo restante se le hacía aún más corto. Quiso decir algo, pero la la manecilla de su cuello se movió una vez más.

— ¡¿Ladybug!? — exclamó el rubio cuando ella se dejó caer en el colchón. Asustado, vio como ella apretaba los dientes y cubría con su mano izquierda, la parte derecha de su cuello.

— Estoy bien...— susurró la chica después de algunos segundos. — No es nada.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Llamaré a un doctor.

— ¡NO! — exclamó y, en un intento por detenerlo, lo tumbó en el colchón, quedando ella sobre él.

Se quedaron allí, observándose el uno al otro lo suficiente como para que Adrien comprendiera ahora el objetivo de Ladybug, y para que ella entendiera que hoy, si así lo quería, podía tener a Agreste a su merced.

— ¿Me ayudarás? — cuestionó, acariciando su mejilla.

— Podría ayudarte mejor.

— Por ahora, esto es lo único que necesito.

Adrien volvió a tomarla, esta vez para no soltarla.

Con las piernas de ella enredadas en su cintura, él retomó los besos en su cuello, como si con cada roce gentil de sus labios, pudiese mitigar aquello que la lastimaba en ese momento. Ladybug, por su parte, se sorprendió de la estática que las yemas de sus dedos sembraban mientras recorrían el pecho desnudo de Adrien por debajo de la playera. Su piel era suave y firme, tal y como la había imaginado… o quizá aún mejor.

— Puedes quitarla del camino, si quieres — susurró él a su oído, refiriéndose a su vestimenta.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ladybug fue evidente, pero igualmente obedeció. Ella misma se encargó de despojarle la playera, lanzándola a varios metros lejos de la cama.

La imagen de Adrien semidesnudo alimentó el fuego en sus entrañas. Con ambas manos, guió el rostro del rubio hacia sus labios. Osada como se sentía, delineó los de él con la punta de la lengua, invitándolo a fundirse en un juego húmedo más.

Para Adrien, la boca de Ladybug era miel; un néctar narcótico al que sabía… ya no podría renunciar jamás. Hechizado como estaba, bajó sus besos hacia la barbilla y cuello de la heroína. Quería besar todo en ella, hasta los rincones más desconocidos.

— Esto me estorba — murmuró, mordiendo la tela de su traje.

— Eso tiene solución.

Y aunque sonaba segura, tragó en seco, tentando el cierre por debajo de su nuca con manos ligeramente temblorosas. Manos que Adrien alejó, adueñándose él mismo de la cremallera; — Deja, yo me encargo — musitó, bajando el cierre por completo.

Rojo, todo en ella lo era: Su antifaz, sus labios, sus sonrojos y la delicada lencería que escondía tras el traje.

Embelesado, recostó a la chica bajo él, besó la coordillera de sus senos y volvió a pensar en el color, y en que, muy probablemente, abandonaría el verde y convertiría al borgoña y al negro en sus nuevos tonos favoritos.

— Adrien…— rogó ella cuando los besos del rubio cambiaron de trayecto. Cada ósculo, mordida y caricia activaba una sensación de completo éxtasis. Sensación que subió de nivel cuando el final del camino llegó a su entrepierna.

Mordió su puño y los dientes le quedaron marcados en la piel. Lo mordió de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo. No existía poder humano o divino que contuviera sus ganas de explotar.

Abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirar… Lo que vio fue la mirada de un depredador escondido tras sus piernas; un felino, con ojos hambrientos, dispuesto a atacar. Con sorna, le regaló la más lúbrica de las sonrisas, luego el gato bajó nuevamente al pozo y ella ya no contuvo sus gritos…

.

_And you know, you know, you know_

_It's 'cause you're beautiful_

_You say you're numb inside_

_But I can't agree_

_So the world's unfair_

_Keep it locked out there_

_In here it's beautiful_

_Let's make this beautiful_

Y a pesar de su inexperiencia, no quiso quedarse atrás. Si Adrien podía dibujar el cielo con la lengua, entonces ella le mostraría las estrellas.

En un movimiento rápido, cambió los papeles. Montada en su cadera, Ladybug besó la piel y el alma con devoción.

— _Milady? _— Susurró el chico ante la repentina duda de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para rozar su frente contra la de él. Ahora sí… ya no habría marcha atrás, y aunque la hubiera, para Marinette sólo existía un camino y ese era aquel en donde se fundía con él.

Dolió, sí. Pero no más que las manecillas de su reloj, no más que el desconsuelo y no más que el arrepentimiento de no intentarlo cuando el tiempo no la estaba consumiendo. Y, aunque al inicio cada movimiento errático fue como aprender a flotar en una piscina profunda. Al final cada movimiento de cadera la ascendió a ella y al joven Agreste a un nuevo nivel en el paraíso.

Asombrado, alucinado y excitado, Adrien contempló la figura de la heroína dominarle por completo. Todo en ella era perfecto: su cabello azabache, el cual alejaba de su rostro con una mano; sus senos, pálidos y redondos que saltaban al ritmo de sus movimientos; la curva de su cadera, la cual se remarcaba cada vez bailaba al son de sus propias estocadas.

Allí estaba Ladybug. Era ella en todo su esplendor; dominante, atrevida e inalcanzable.

...Y ahora esa suya.

O tal vez él era de ella.

El orden no podría importarle menos.

_Full steam ahead_

_Take this dead girl walking_

_Let's break the bed_

_Rock this dead girl walking_

_No sleep tonight for you_

_Better chug that Mountain Dew_

_Make this whole town disappear_

_Slap me, pull my hair_

_Touch me there and there and there_

_But no more talking_

_Love this dead girl walking_

.

.

.

El reloj marcó las 7 de la mañana.

Ladybug mordió la almohada cuando la manecilla se movió de lugar, mas no hizo un solo movimiento. La catarina debía admitirlo, los fuertes brazos de Adrien, rodeando su cintura, actuaban mejor que cualquier anestesia. Aún ardía, sí… pero acostada en aquella posición, y con el rubio dormido y apresándola contra su pecho, ella se había fundido en una especie de letargo, donde ni siquiera esa insufrible manecilla podría despertarla…

A menos claro, que marcase la hora de salida.

Suspiró. Con amargura y sumo cuidado, se escabulló de los brazos de Adrien.

Los primeros rayos comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación. Otro recordatorio de que la hora había llegado para enfrentar su destino.

Aún así, con los segundos y minutos avanzando en su contra, se dio tiempo para observarlo por última vez…

— Me das envidia… — murmuró.

¿Y cómo no sentirla? Si dormia tan apacible. A salvo de cualquier peligro, inocente y atractivo.

Así era como debía ser, y así lo dejaría. Pasara lo que pasara esa mañana, al menos le quedaría la tranquilidad de saberlo bien y protegido. Después de esa certeza, ya nada más importaba. Podía irse en paz…

— Gracias.

La palabra no hacía justicia. Ella estaba condenada y él le había concedido su último deseo. Un deseo que Adrien convirtió en un pequeño edén. Si era verdad que había algo después de esta vida, mucho se temía que ese vergel desconocido que le esperaba una vez Lila acabara con ella, jamás podría compararse a lo que él le había regalado.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, besó muy suavemente sus labios. Se vistió con el traje y salió con sigilo por la ventana, no sin antes dar un último vistazo. Si iba a tener muy pronto un último suspiro; esa vista sería también su último recuerdo.

.

.

.

Adrien abrió un ojo cuando la silueta de Ladybug desapareció por la ventana.

— ¡Plagg! — llamó, vistiendo sus bóxers y buscando en los gabinetes de su librero — ¡Plagg! — repitió, aún más fuerte cuando encontró al pequeño kwami, durmiendo como un bebé entre rebanadas de queso y pequeñas almohadas acondicionadas a su tamaño.

— ¿Qué…?, ¿¡Qué?! — masculló el gatito, desorientado.

— Despierta. Ladybug nos necesita — ordenó, autoritario.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera les toca patrullaje hoy — el kwami bostezó, acurrucándose nuevamente entre las almohadas.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. _Plagg… Claws Out!_

Adrien tenía pocas certezas esa mañana.

Una: Ladybug sentía algo por él, no como Chat Noir, sino como Adrien… ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! El chico del que ella tanto hablaba, aquel de quien estaba enamorada; era su "yo" civil. Y ahora que lo sabía, maldito fuera si dejaba escapar la oportunidad.

Dos: Si ella se había atrevido a buscarle esa noche, a exponerse ante él y… entregarse, sólo podía significar una sola cosa: se estaba despidiendo. Y lo que fuera que estuviese marcando su cuello, era la causa de todo.

¿Por qué se negaba a pedir ayuda? Eso no lo sabía, pero tampoco le quedaba tiempo para averiguarlo.

Ya era tiempo de que Chat Noir interviniera, para variar.

.

.

.

— Justo a tiempo, bicho — espetó Lila, parada en la punta de la mismísima Torre Eiffel.

Justo abajo, en los balcones del mirador, se encontraba Ladybug, mirándola amenazante — ¿Disfrutaste tus últimas horas?

"_No tienes ni una idea…"_

— ¡Se acabó, Lila! — gritó ella desde abajo, con el yoyo girando a la derecha, improvisando su ya conocido escudo — Tú y yo… sin trucos ni magía. Veamos de una vez por todas quién es la mejor.

— Sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta — apuntó y se lanzó hacia la catarina.

Ambas se enfrascaron en una lucha constante, donde Lila le dio la oportunidad de atacar con nada más que su agilidad y su fuerza de superheroína. Y, aunque la pelea en un inicio pareció justa, Lila recurrió a la trampa de su reloj cuando la mariquita estuvo a punto de acorralarla contra las barras de acero de la torre.

Marinette casi cae al vacío cuando el dolor se hizo presente. Con los dedos, se aferró a la estructura, colgando de ella.

— Despídete, insecto… — escuchó a Lila murmurar, lista para pisarle la mano y dejarla caer.

.

.

.

El reloj salió volando por los aires cuando el bastón de Chat Noir golpeó la mano derecha de Lila.

— ¿Necesitas que te de una pata, _Buguinette?_ — exclamó el gato, desde el mirador.

Con el dolor fuera de combate, Ladybug se impulsó hacia de regreso a la estructura para regresar a la jugada. Probablemente le quedaba media hora, o 20 minutos si los calculos no le fallaban; tiempo suficiente para que derrotar a Lila y purificar al Akuma.

— ¡Va por el reloj! El akuma debe estar allí — le gritó a su fiel compañero, al notar como la morena descendía entre saltos por la torre.

Ambos superhéroes iniciaron la persecución. Y aunque atraparla pudiese resultar una tarea fácil, de nada serviría sin el reloj cerca y con los minutos avanzando en su contra. A menos que…

— _Lucky Charm!_ — gritó Ladybug. Sin el akuma en manos de Lila, ahora era libre de usar sus poderes a placer.

El conjuro se activó y en sus manos cayó un pequeño espejo color rojo con motas negras.

"_Piensa. Piensa" _se ordenó a sí misma._ "Espejo, reflejo, luz… ¡eso es!" _

Con el sol ahora de su lado, apuntó hacia todos lados hasta que un pequeño destello cegó su vista. El cristal del reloj brilló, justo unos metros más abajo de ellos.

— ¡Chat! — gritó cuando Lila descendió con ella y jaló de sus coletas para tomar ventaja.

El gato apuró el paso, creció su bastón y empujó el reloj, evitando así que cayese en las manos de Lila. El objeto voló por los aires, lejos de la torre…

Ladybug no titubeó y se lanzó tras él, rogando porque su propio peso superara la velocidad de caída del reloj, y así poder alcanzarlo. Cuando lo logró, en segundos el objeto se rompió en sus manos. La típica mariposa morada emergió de las grietas y fue capturada por el yoyo, que después usó como gancho para amortiguar la caída.

Marinette suspiró, y pudo escuchar también el alivio de su querida Kwami en la cabeza:_"Lo lograste. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías"_ \- la escuchó cuando sus pies tocaron el piso del campo marte.

— Adiós, mariposita… — se despidió, cuando el insecto volador salió de su yoyo, purificado.

Lanzó el espejo al aire, y con él el miedo por fin de disipado, así como la marca en su cuello, Ladybug soltó aire y se dejó caer en el piso cuando el estrés por fin abandonó su cuerpo, dejando en su lugar solo agotamiento y sosiego.

Así se quedó unos cuantos minutos hasta que una mano se extendió hacia ella; — _Bien joué?— _anunció Chat Noir con su sonrisa ladina, aunque con la preocupación brillando en la mirada.

Ella sonrió. Tomó su mano y le jaló para abrazarlo. Lo hizo fuerte. Hacía unas horas creyó que jamás volvería a tocarle, así que de ahora en adelante lo haría más seguido; todos los días, y en cada oportunidad.

Porque hoy no habría bicho muerto.

— _Bien joué. _

_._

_._

_._

— Mademoiselle, usted tiene mucho que explicar.

— Es una larga historia…

— No usé mi cataclismo. Tengo muuuuucho tiempo de sobra.

La superheroína hizo un mohín. Ambos se encontraban tranquilamente sentados en el césped de Campo Marte. Las autoridades ya se habían encargado de escoltar a Lila, y un día normal más comenzaba en esa mañana de lunes.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

— No podía hacerlo. Verás… — Marinette explicó todo. Desde su patrullaje rebelde, hasta la maldición que Lila le había impuesto; la pelea, las reglas y la posibilidad de que aquella hubiese su última batalla.

Chat Noir escuchó con dientes apretados y los puños cerrados. No por su ausencia o su ignorancia. Ya ajustaría luego cuentas con su Lady… los patrullajes eran para ambos y ellos eran un equipo. Más bien, eran los constantes "¿Y sí…?" que ahora asaltaban su cabeza.

¿Y si Ladybug no hubiese ido con Adrien?

¿Y si Lila hubiese alcanzado el reloj?

¿Y si el tiempo se hubiera acabado?

¿Y si…? ¿Y si…?

— ¿Y si hay una próxima vez y te pierdo de verdad…? — soltó con un hilo de voz, pues el simple pensamiento le laceraba el corazón.

Ella le miró largo y tendido. Después de hoy, no deseaba mentirle ni prometerle imposibles. Eran superhéroes, sí… pero inmortales no; — No importa lo que pase, gatito. — le dijo, tomando una de sus manos — Siempre voy a estar contigo, justo aquí… — y con la palma, tocó su pecho, en donde se encontraba el corazón.

No era la promesa que esperaba, ni las palabras adecuadas para mitigar su miedo. Pero, por el momento, era más que suficiente. Chat Noir recuperó su sonrisa galante, le guiñó el ojo y le besó los nudillos de la mano, regresando a su característica personalidad jactanciosa.

Él nunca iba cambiar. Y Ladybug contaba con que jamás lo hiciera.

— Oye, ¿cómo es que diste conmigo?

— Bueno… digamos que hay cierto modelo amigo mío que me dio el pitazo.

— ¿Q-qué...? — el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones y el rojo de su traje repentinamente se fusionó con la piel de su rostro.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tanto estuviste haciendo esta noche, _Bugaboo_? — sonrió el gato, ladino — ¿Me tengo que poner celoso?

— ¡Callate! Eso no te inbumbe…

— Estás más roja que el _Moulin Rouge_…

— ¡Que no! ¡déjame en paz!

Tanto Chat Noir como Adrien sonrieron en sus adentros. No solo por lo divertido que era molestarla y verla así de sonrojada. No solo por saberla viva y a salvo… Sino porque ahora ya tenía una certeza, fuera quien fuese quién se escondía detrás de la máscara, lo conocía y trataba con él en la vida real.

… Y muy pronto él averiguaría quién era. Eso sí era una promesa.

_Milady... eres bicho muerto._

FIN


End file.
